


Succulence

by amber_sword_lilies



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Gladio.exe Has Stopped Working, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_sword_lilies/pseuds/amber_sword_lilies
Summary: You decide to treat Gladio to a specialty of yours, and give him exactly what he deserves; utter indulgence.





	Succulence

You didn’t know how long you’d been kissing him, but it didn’t matter. With Gladio, it never did.

He was a man of simple pleasures. Fresh air. Good food. Better company. But one of the things he loved most was the quiet moments. Just the two of you. Your hands. His. Mouths that stayed locked to each other until it wasn’t you and him, separate entities. The pair of you ceased to exist, nothing but messengers to give heaven in a kiss. 

Full, warm lips pressed against yours and bloomed like his namesake, in a deep shade of red that you could feel. He trapped your bottom lip and let his tongue run across the kiss-swollen flesh. Enough to make you dizzy, he had you spinning at the steady stroke of his hand on your back, smoothing down until you arched in his lap and pressed against him, as much skin as he could get. His lips smirked against yours as his hand cupped your ass and squeezed. Slow, firm until it stole a whisper of a sigh from you, he parted from your mouth to drag soft lips and rough stubble in a weave of kisses along your jaw. 

This had to be heaven. Dove grey rain fell outside and kissed the window; a pale, translucent imitation of him as he kissed down your neck. It was all so soft. The sheets beneath both of you. Just enough clothing to tease; no more than underwear on the pair of you. The warmth of skin bared by each to be given to the other in trade of gentle heat, the kind that bound. His skin felt like the sun and his touches were as sweet and heavy as the caramel of autumn sunrises and sets. 

Tenderness went a long way, and nothing could make you bloom more than his. 

Fingers wound and warmed in the thick mess of his hair, you pulled him from the base of your throat and traded a deep kiss just to hear him sigh. You felt him sink underneath you. Made heavy and settled by it. His brows drew into a frown against your own, and for a moment you felt yourself get drunk and dizzy on the ambrosia he kept in that mouth of his. 

His mouth opened against yours but you beat him to it. One slow stroke of your tongue on the underside of his upper lip made him melt. Under your palm, the warm chest, and pounding heart, caved. 

Then you drew away. Opened your eyes. You had to smile.

Brows still pinched together, frown deepened by the loss and loneliness, dark lashes were still shut. He nudged forwards, trying to find you, and you gave him no more than the ghost of your lips against his. 

You cupped his jaw with your hand and smiled even more when he leant into the touch, always seeking you out in your fullest. 

His voice was hoarse, so small you felt you’d stolen some of it from him. 

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head and took a deep breath, the rough hand on your back still gently easing you in slow, smooth strokes. “Nothing, just… Open your eyes.”

A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth and then he indulged you, and it was an indulgence.

Thick, dark lashes parted and you were privy to the timelessness in his eyes. Not so bright as gold, but far from dull. They were the bronze sunsets and rises painted on the world. The hue of romance and precious transience spent together. Nothing was permanent, but some things were eternal. For one, the look in his eyes, soft and full as good, soaked earth and with all the potential to match. 

You couldn’t look away, not when he was so sweet and warm, and never when he was looking at you in the same way. 

You nudged forward, nose beside his and lips achingly close. He waited for you to pause and pushed back, playing the game. Only you caught him. You caught Gladio, made him fall and were there to catch him again, as you caught your breath at the end of another kiss that stole the self away. 

His stubble was rough, catching your lips as you kissed his chin and eased just a little more sense away from him. Your hand stroked from his jaw and wound into the thick hair at the back of his head. You liked it better when he hadn’t had it cut for a while. He felt fuller. Warmer. Softer. He let you move him, just gently tilted as you worked kisses along his jaw, then onto his neck. 

“Where you headed?” he croaked, playing the ends of your hair between his fingers while his other hand roamed your side. 

Lips latched to the stubble throat, you hummed quietly as you suckled on the warm flesh, and rolled your hips over his own. The firm press of him as he half-strained at his boxers was enough to make his brows rise. A smile grew on bold features, and you parted from the fresh bruise just in time to see it at its fullest, as gentle as the moon. 

“Any reason why?” he teased in the soft gravel of his voice, deep as horizons. 

“Because,” you began, kissing over his throat as you spoke. “You’re mine… And I love you… And I want you to feel good…”

“Flawless logic, sweetheart,” he growled sweetly, tilting his head to give you skin.

You voiced faded to a whisper as you nipped and sucked at another part of his neck, destined for one of your bruises. You laved your tongue over the warm, stubbled skin and felt it heat, sparking in your mouth as the mark formed and darkened. He melted beneath you, as though his blood was heavier. Enough of it had sunk to the base of gut to swirl and coax his cock into rising to the drowsy challenge. 

You ground down again, one roll of your hips, first back then forwards, and felt your own satisfaction at the breathy sigh that escaped him. 

You moved your knees back and pressed slow, full kissed down his neck. His hands stilled in their caresses when you let your teeth graze over his clavicle. With one hand at his side, you smoothed your palm over him, feeling his breath stay steady but rise to meet your touch. You timed it perfectly; his exhale shuddered as you dragged your nails down his torso, sure to pass over one of his nipples. 

Inches of him passed under your mouth and ministrations, little worships that were more akin to candles than pyres. Softer fire. Warm and sweet. You kissed the freckles on his neck and felt his hands stop once more. He reached for yours, and you let him have them. Then you pressed his hands to the bed and mumbled against his skin, lips dragging to tease. 

“Don’t go anywhere.”

He took a moment to respond with a slightly messed mind, and huffed a soft chuckle. He gave his approval with a dizzy shake of his head. “Yes, ma’am…”

You hummed and let your teeth graze his skin, tongue darting out to to taste, and passed over his nipple, mouth on one while fingertips and nails teased the other. A harmless threat. Close, but not close enough. 

You’d just gone beyond his ribs, kisses sweeter for the practice as they met the softer flesh of his stomach, when he spoke up. 

“You don’t have to, y’know, I don’t mind.”

“I want to,” you whispered, lips pressing against his skin again. 

You smooth a hand down his side to hold onto his hip, fingertips curled inside the band of his boxers, and smirked through a kiss just above his navel. The firmer press of his cock against your chest was telling. Every warm flood of your breath against him was sweet torture. You pressed another kiss below his belly button and glanced up. 

Heavy brown eyes were watching you in quiet awe. He began to nod slowly, then shook his head with an incredulous smile. 

“You know what, babe? I might just let you go ahead with this one.”

His smile turned into a laugh. The warm, rich tone of it was honey on hot bread, sweet and just plain good. You returned with your own quiet rendition and pressed a kiss that met the band of his underwear. 

Slipping your fingers under the soft, slate grey fabric, you began to work them down over his hips. Another soft glance up to his rounder eyes made you smirk. You’d caught him off guard again. You released the band to snap gently against his skin again, just to prompt him. 

“C’mon baby, hips up.”

He complied before he’d even agreed. “Yeah, you got it… Heh.”

He flexed gently as he rose up and let you pull his boxers down and away, freeing him of the last bit of fabric that kept him from you. You raised an eyebrow. 

“What’re you laughing at?”

“Just…” Gladio shook his head, before he pushed his lips into a slight pout. “Wondering what you’re gonna try to get from me later.”

“Should be wondering what I’m getting from you now,” you countered and he smirked with a bitten lip. Kneeling between his own legs, you pressed your hands against his mid-thighs and glanced down at his cock, then back at him. “Spread ‘em.”

His eyebrow jumped up in a playful suggestion. “Oh…? You gonna eat my ass again?”

“Depends how good you are.”

A smirk toyed with the corner of his mouth. He looked you in the eye and spoke with a tease, dragging his voice to be rough and rich. 

“I can be very good,” he nodded, then cocked his head. “Or very, very bad.”

“Oh I know. You can also be a teasing, whining, needy little bitch of man if I leave you hanging,” you listed, tone smooth and glazed over the threat of denial as you let your contact with his skin fade to just fingertips on his legs. 

He frowned at you for a moment, then nodded. “Well played, babe, well played.”

“Mhm, now spread ‘em.”

He obliged and parted his legs to your liking, just far enough for you to have enough space for your particular entertainments on what was turning out to be a very lucky night for him. 

You settled close and gave a light, teasing kiss to his inner thigh. Another, closer, one more inch, and you heard the ghost of a growl come from his throat. You felt him tense under the third. It was higher. Closer. Your breath was a warm flood surrounding the base of his cock, but you left it be. Your mouth rose higher, lips over the juncture between hip and thigh, and then left another dark, wine stain of a bruise on him. Another hickey over the bone made him measure his breath, you could hear it. 

The first thing to meet you when you pulled up slightly was the fresh, dark bruise, teeth marks still dented into his skin and the burst blood you’d summoned without spilling a drop. However, something else caught your eye. Thick, hard enough to stand but too heavy to stay, his cock was full and firm, resting against his lower belly and teased by your every breath. 

You denied him again and heard his chest sink with a deep, breathed sigh. 

He writhed and only settled when your lips pressed warm and slow to his other hip. It left the fresh bruises wet and chilled, a delicious contrast against the warmth of unspilled blood. You painted a new mark and held his hips in your hands. They fit perfectly. Firm, strong and broad, they were nothing short of magic. One side rose as the other fell, too teased by your mouth to keep still. 

You brought your kisses back up. Soft presses, as gentle as spring rain, over his hip and lower belly until the soft, dark hair that trailed from his navel and widened as it went down met your lips. He was just soft enough, especially when he was this relaxed and yet anticipating. You took a gentle bite, felt him tense, then sigh when the gentle suck and warm tongue you gave put another bruise into him. The head of his cock was pressed against your throat, and a smooth, sweet hum was enough to make him grumble his appreciation.

When you glanced up, the sheer beauty of him was all you could see. Propped up by the pillows and sloping perfectly as planes of muscle that had relaxed enough to be soft made his lines perfect. Softly blurred by the dizzy pleasure of it. His eyes were closed again, brows loosening from their frown as you made this bruise darker. Deeper. He couldn’t shut his mouth, and kept a flow of steady, slow breaths through it. 

You let go, easing the tender flesh with soft kisses and a gentle tongue, and leant up enough to observe your newest, starkest mark. His skin was painted smooth and warm by the bedside lamp, and it was as dark as a rose as it lingered and bloomed in the stretch of hair on his lower belly. 

Humming in quiet approval, your soft marvel was interrupted. 

“Babe…” he pleaded hoarsely. 

You didn’t meet his eyes. Only smirked and kissed over him again, coming full circle as you approached the hip you’d first caressed and bruised. 

Eyes level with his cock again, you saw the first thick, clear drop of precum ease from the tip and pause over the rosy skin. You watched in equal fascination and satisfaction. You hadn’t even touched him yet. 

You bit your lip and made the move. One of your hands eased up his leg, from the knee, up the inner thigh and the soft bites you’d left to warm him. He tensed under the touch, cock giving a strong twitch as it kicked up and tried desperately to be found. It landed on his belly again, defeated and heavy enough to knock the pearly droplet of precum from the tip so that it ran and dampened his skin, just over the bruise you’d left on him. 

In one moment of devilish unison, you stroked your hand close enough to take a soft grip of him and pressed a kiss right next to the base.

“Haa…” he sighed, head falling back to hit the pillows. 

You smiled against the hot, firm flesh and gave one gentle stroke, and trapped him between the tease of your fingertips and the warmth of your palm. You stopped jerking him and held him still, only to slowly drag a warm, wet tongue all the way from the very base to just under the lip of the rosy head. His breath shuddered and it sounded like early victory; the first shot in a battle you were going to win, without question. 

Licking again, you closed your eyes and took the taste of him. Slight salt, and something deeper. Musky. Nowhere near an echo of your prize. You let your tongue curve to him, but never went further than the taper and bump between shaft and head. 

Once he was soaked, you wrapped your hand around his cock again, felt it throb against your palm, and stroked the slick flesh in slow, deep pulls. You trailed kisses down his inner thigh, felt him twitch, then opened wide and ran your tongue over his balls. 

“Oh, babe…” he sighed, rendered useless and limp everywhere but the parts you chose. Gladio hit his high note on his high little howl. “Hooo!”

The soft, warm beats of laughter he coaxed from you with his humour and very genuine appreciation were enough to make him chuckle in his throat and force his head to loll forwards. 

You’d all but soaked his balls, cupping them in your hand as you squeezed and ran a gentle thumb to shift them. A thick drip ran over your hand, and you glanced up to check. You could just see it, though your hair had fallen over your eyes. Another droplet of precum had arrived and asked for more, glistening as it dribbled over your fingers.

You smirked and suckled a little of him, just between balls and base, into your mouth. His hips bucked gently, tensed, then eased back to relax. You could hear his hair shifting against the pillows as he shook his head and spoke with quiet disbelief. 

“The hell got into you?”

You hummed again and chose to let him consider that on his own, not that he was able to think straight anyway. You left a hand to fondle his balls, gently warming them against your palm as your fingers shifted over him. 

A slow, teasing kiss to the base of his cock gave a small but special reward. You could hear him smile on his exhale. 

His fingers brushed against your forehead. He gathered your hair and swept it out of the way. Eyes made dark by the pupils that had swelled and softened him, he smiled fondly and stroked his thumb over your cheek. The warmth in his eyes was adoration. Awe. Immeasurable gratitude and just that little bit unhinged. You felt watched, but it did nothing to deter you. You were more than a mouth. More than a sensation. You were you, and gods did he love it. 

“You done teasin’?” he croaked, voice all but lost. 

“Shh,” you hushed, the warm breath wicking past his cock. “You like it…”

He opened his mouth to answer, but lost words with sense the moment you pressed another kiss to his shaft. Smooth, slick, almost velveteen, you let your lips dance and used the very tip of your tongue to tease as you drew your mouth towards the head of his cock, tasting the salt of precum and watching his breaths come a little faster. 

You let your tongue out to trace the border of the head and heard him begin to unfurl, smooth and rough as salt on silk sheets. 

“Ba- ohh… Hey, just… Woah… Haaa…” he sighed deeply head falling back to hit the pillow only for him to throw it forwards again, unable to tear himself away for more than a moment. His voice dropped an octave, falling deep and rough. “Oh, honey, you gotta be kiddin’ me…”

You shook your head, humming a negative as you let the thick, hot flesh run against your lips and tongue. Tilting, you switched the other side and heard him growl when you started at the base, working your way up in a slow weave of soft, lapping kisses. 

His breath caught when you paused, dead centre, with the tender little stretch of skin connecting shaft and head resting against the warm, slick flat of your tongue. You looked up at him through your lashes and saw a faint blush burn through his cheeks, soft and warm as a summer rose in bloom, and the quiver of his bottom lip, still pink and swollen from the kisses. Another droplet of precum pushed out and met your tongue with slick, mild saltiness. 

Gladio was a man trained to within an inch of his life. He would, no matter the cost or risk, do what was right and good, in the name of his purpose. 

But you had him in the palm of your hand and at the tip of your tongue, at the whim of soft indulgences and temptation. He was yours, entirely, and he knew it. 

You started slow, weaving your tongue from side to side to tease the sensitive stretch of skin. His cock twitched, pulling up towards his stomach but you held him still and brought him back. Too light to give any full-blooded pleasure, it was a balance of being there and infuriatingly not. A rough whimper left him feverish as his brows furrowed, eyes flicking between yours and the mouth that had him at your mercy, begging for more. Always more. 

The first swirl of your tongue around the head made his breaths stutter. 

“Fuck…” he growled. He shed the roughness for a low whine that made his voice crackle like a low fire. “Please, baby.”

Humming gently, your sweet little sounds only made tanned hands fist in the sheets. No more than mewls, tiny moans and the teasing slips of whines as you opened your mouth wider and drew your tongue around the head again, teasing slow and full. Salted slick flowed slow but steady from the tip and dribbled down to slide around your fingers as you worked his shaft in firm, slow strokes. 

You drew back and only left the tip of your tongue on him, not so much lapping precum as spreading it over him in swirls and feeling it coat your tongue, thicker than your own saliva but clear and warm nonetheless. He shuddered a moan at the tingle of the tease. 

He hissed a breath when you left him and blew gently, suddenly making him cold and bare. The sharper sound smoothed and stretched into a full, deep groan when you took the head of him, swirled your tongue around and suckled gently on the warm, firm flesh, impossibly smooth and slick. You looked up again and locked eyes with a heavy amber gaze. Gladio choked on a whine when you hummed softly, quiet and sweet. 

The mournful frown on his face made you sorry when you let him go again. He was panting, eyes squeezing until they were almost shut. Every moment parted was pain, and he throbbed in your hand. 

Relief came with a long, breathy sigh, when you trailed an open mouth down the side of his shaft again, lips squeezing, tongue teasing a vein that was grazed by your teeth on the way up. His thighs twitched. Gladio fought another buck of his hips and gritted his teeth, clutching at the sheets.

His mouth fell open, wide, when you sucked the head in again, swirling around as you stroked him slow and smooth. The long moan he gave was nothing short of a song, and as close to a keen as he could give. 

You finished another stroke and kept your hand at the base, squeezing gently. The guttural symphony that left him when you sucked more, meeting your fingers with your lips and hollowing your cheeks sent what was left of your own sense running to heat between your hips. 

“Oh shit… Yeah, that’s… That’s it baby, right there…” he breathed, strength solely devoted to staying still, staying pliable, staying yours in every sense. His voice was a strained moan when he continued. “Right there, honey, mmh…”

“Mhm?” you hummed around him, drawing back. 

Gladio nodded too heavily, almost as though he were drunk, and managed a dizzy smile. “Uh huh.”

You hummed a laugh and moved back down to your fingers. This time, instead of keeping your tongue still and soft on the underside of his shaft, you let it sway side to side, writhing beneath the hot flesh in a sanguine dance to taste him in full. 

His head fell back with a loud, rough grunt, as deep and needy as the buck of his hips. You felt your eyes water and let some of him out, only keeping the head. He lolled forwards and met you with a sorry frown. You shook your head gently, humming softly to dismiss any offence or pain he might’ve caused and leant into the hand that caressed your cheek in tender gratitude. 

He was a beauty. Flushed, dewy-eyed and lips as soft and swollen as a flower in bloom. Gladio’s chest was heaving, torso made to flex and relax until he blurred in the slow stealing of strength from him. You had full command, and he was more than willing to be a sacrifice, offering and recipient. 

There was more spit in your mouth, blending warm and watering down his precum as you sucked more of him in, all the way to the four fingers wrapped around his shaft as a measure, gently alternating between squeezing and letting go. He panted, tensing to keep himself still and steady. You drew back, swirled your tongue around the head with a saccharine moan and suckled the smooth flesh. 

You took him again. Down to three fingers. Drool leaked from your mouth and left him glistening when you drew back and took a deep breath through your nose. You forced your jaw to relax and spread your hand against the base of cock, the hot flesh in the nook between finger and thumb, and sank down again. You sucked him in fast, until your eyes watered and you fought a gag. All but the final, thick, stubborn inch of him made it. You swallowed around him and heard his voice crackle with another whimper. 

You felt his legs shake when you let go, fighting the mild discomfort of the stretch at the back of your throat. Your sweet little whine twisted around him and sent a jolt straight to the base of his cock and deeper, into the pit of his belly. 

His voice was throaty and choked, pushed from deep in his chest, as he gave both warning and plea. “Babe…”

You hummed an acknowledgement, not a question, and wrapped your soaked fingers around his cock again, squeezing the thick, firm flesh as you suckled a few inches in tandem. One glance of lidded eyes from you managed to silence him, leaving his breath shaking as he tried to hold himself back.

His voice came again, with shaking urgency. You could feel him heat and swell in your mouth, throbbing to open and spill. 

“Babe.”

You felt him twitch and swirled your tongue faster, writhing beneath the thick length of his cock as you hollowed your cheeks and squeezed your lips and fingers around him. You said his name with a full mouth, lips closed around his shaft and felt it burst through him. A whine croaked in his throat before he froze, tense and choked. The first thick rope of come tugged to hit your tongue. You sucked him through it, and took every drop, swallowing once before he filled your mouth again. 

The pillow he’d grabbed for a grip on reality was launched across the room as he begged through praises. 

“Babe, I’m gonna… Fuck! Ohh gods, ahh! Damn- fuck… Oh shit, baby don’t stop, please don’t stop…” he croaked his pleas, eyes screwed shut in the rapture.

You indulged him,squeezing his balls, sucking him over a restless tongue and pulling each fresh spill of release into your mouth. It was bitter. Musky. Thick. Blended with the salt of his skin and precum, it was earthy and rich, like hot satin as it coated your tongue. The closest you could liken it to was black truffle. The dark decadence of the earth. Refined debauchery. 

Gladio’s voice fell swaying. It danced down from hard grunts to groans, hissed breaths and a few hoarse whines until it was sighed, panted breaths and gulps as he tried to steady himself. 

You drew him out of your mouth and heard his wordless, whimpered protest at the fizzing loss of pressure and touch. That stretched into a moan as sweet, deep and dark as wine when you let some of his come slide from your tongue. His eyes were on you, you could feel it, watching the mess you’d made of him in disbelief. The warmth dribbled down thickly, only for you to lap it up and swallow once more, the head of his cock twitching in your mouth. 

You left him clean but soaked, and rose to straddle him, hands planted in the chaos of pillows around his head and shoulders. There was a deep flush on his heaving chest, bright roses in his cheeks and a breathless twitch to his lips. Glossy eyes could barely stay open, and when he blinked you saw the tear slip. 

Guilt and worry were quick to make you act. You quickly wiped your hands on a fold of the sheet and cupped his cheeks, tilting your chin down to meet his eyes. 

“Hey… You okay? What’s going on?”

Gladio opened his eyes with a sniff and had to chuckle weakly. He gave a grin the was equally exhausted and euphoric, and sighed into a mumble, each word another step to gently guide him down from a heaven you’d catapulted him into. 

“Holy shit…” he nodded, eyes closed to another flood as blood brought the sensation from deep in the pit of his belly. Gladio held up his hand, watched it tremble and gave a tired, crooked grin. “I’m okay. More than okay... Godsdamn, sweetheart, you nearly killed me.”

You laughed and stroked his cheeks, noting the gleam of sweat on his brow and the heat that came from his flushed skin. 

“Feel good?”

“Mmh,” he hummed deeply and nodded, locking dazed, half-lidded eyes on yours. The amber flickered down to your lips. He reached up and pressed his thumb to a droplet of blended tastes that lingered at the corner of your mouth. Gladio spread it over your lips in a single, smooth circle, painting you with the fusion. 

Those eyes rose up to meet yours, and you decided to indulge yourself. 

One hand cupping his cheek and the other cradling the back of his head, you teased your lips against his and tried to steal a kiss, but he stole you. Mouth first, he pulled you into his quiet nirvana. Lips dancing, his tongue slipped past to taste and you let him try it all. The salt, the savoury, the slick coating on the inside of your mouth. It was a pale echo of the release you’d sucked and swallowed from him. 

The pair of you parted, and he was still too lost to it to do anything more than feel your lips ghost against his as you spoke in a croaked coaxing. 

“You gonna get me back? Huh?” 

He nodded slowly and spoke with drunken confidence. “Oh yeah… As soon as I can feel my legs.”

You snorted and laughed into his shoulder. His deep chuckle was warm and rich, smooth as coffee with the rasping difference a nip of whiskey made, and he finally gathered the sense to put his hands to you, roaming your sides as he felt every inch of skin he craved and owed. He cupped your cheek and met you for another kiss, then another, and another until you were both as drunk as each other. 

In a pause, he shook his head and you felt him frown against your forehead. 

“What?”

“Nothin’, just… You suck a mean dick, you know that?”

You laughed and he followed, nodding as he made his point again. 

“You do, I don’t know how the hell you do that… Messes me up every damn time.”

“I know, it’s just you said it like I cook a mean steak or something like that, oh my- Gladio…” You trailed into another small, warm laugh, head shaking. 

“Your Gladio, huh?” he chuckled, then met your lips again, chasing you for kissed with a rekindled hunger. 

“Mhm… All mine,” you growled sweetly, feeling him grin against your mouth. 

Gladio took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over your sides, resting at your waist. “Oh, I’m yours, sweetheart…”

He was back from the brink. On steady ground and just as still, firm and soft as you settled into his lap. 

The world spun. You felt the rush of air, then the sheets at your back. His hands were on your waist, pinning you to the bed before he planted them either side of your shoulders. Your wide eyes met his and you knew the blend of fondness and fun far too well. 

His throaty laugh was nothing short of devilish. He leant down and captured your lips again, binding in a kiss that dizzied you, clinging to his hair and the back of his neck, before he nudged your jaw and trailed soft lips and sharp stubble over your throat; equal parts soft reassurance and threat, all in the name of pleasure. 

“And you’re mine.”

“Thought you couldn’t feel your legs…” you sighed, volume stolen as he left you breathless and suckled a bruise over your pulse. 

“I can now,” he growled, deep and sweet as thunder with the promise of rain, and it was enough to make you writhe, thighs rubbing together in anticipation. “It’s payback time, honey...”

“Mmh,” you hummed your approval as his lips crawled lower. His reply was deep and throaty, but you felt it rumble from his chest. 

“Mhm…”

It was going to be one of those nights.


End file.
